Spread Your Wings and Fly
by Wolfhowls
Summary: Fly to the land of Moonvalley and follow the life of one special wolf with wings...
1. The Birth of the Pups

Spread Your Wings and Fly

Disclaimer: I own everything in this story! Wahoo!

Prologue: The Birth of the Pups

Harsh winds blew and heavy rain fell. Lightning was striking the ground, making it shake and whilst this was happening, a winged wolf was in labour. The she-wolf was panting, fear rising in her heart. Would she be able to survive but most importantly, would her pups? She pushed hard, using much strength. Beads of sweat were dotted around her forehead, her torso shaking in her effects to deliver. Suddenly, a small muffled sound came from near her hind legs. The mother wolf turned her head and smiled. Her first heathly pup. The female wolf's motherly instincts immediately shot in. She licked her pup clean, brushing away blood with her soft tongue. The pup whimpered at the cold weather, pushing the weak pup against the hard walls of the den. The she-wolf cried out in terror and tried to protect her pup but she felt another urge inside her. The wolf whined and tried to push again, using much more power than before. It was harder this time, more life-threatening. The mother gasped for breath, her mind becoming consumed with fear. Then, another whimper rang out through the weather and the she-wolf's constant groaning. The mother wolf shifted her body, trying to edge the second pup to it's sibling. The wolf sighed, it was over. The pain of giving birth was done. The female wolf stood up slowly and then crashed back down to the floor. She yelped in shock as she hit the hard floor, another pup? The she-wolf used her whole body to push the third pup out. All her energy was being offered to the pup, her desperate efforts to give birth to yet another pup were dimming. She took deep breaths to steady herself but her fear was too over-powering. The mother wolf pushed for the last time, feeling weakness surround her. She winced as she felt the pup slip out, it's tiny whines aching the mother's heart. The she-wolf licked the third pup and pulled it towards the rest of the pups. She stretched her large wings, enveloping the small den as she laid them on her pups. The gentle feathers kept them warm as the wolf relaxed herself, her body becoming less tense as her exhausted state seeped into a well-deserved sleep...

When the mother wolf awoke, she felt refreshed. She stood up and lifted her wings up, trying not to wake her pups. She folded them back to her body and yawned as she walked outside the den. The sun was shining brightly and a warm breeze was blowing, her fur ruffling gently. She went back into the den and checked her pups over. They were all in perfect health. Carefully, the wolf picked them up by her jaw and studied them. She laid each pup down again and sat by them, thinking about a name. She had two females and one male, the choices for names were great. For an hour, the wolf was lost deeply in thought. She heard the rest of her pack wake up outside the den but she didn't feel right to leave her pup's side. Ignoring her pack, she glanced at her pups. The male pup was a dark grey colour with tufts of black fur. His small wings were also a dark grey with black trimmings. Dusk. That would be his name. The next pups were both female. One of them was a soft white colour with a grey tint. Her wings were also a greyish white with a slightly darker white trimming. The she-wolf thought for a while before turning her head to the sky. It was a solid blue with graceful white clouds. That's it! Cloud. The mother smiled, happy with the names so far and moved onto the third pup. Also female. This one was a black wolf with a dark red under-belly and paws. She looked very different from her siblings, she stood out well. She decided to call her Ember. Perfect, all three pups were named.

The mother wolf stood up and reached her head back, her yellow eyes shut. She opened her mouth wide and howled loudly. She heard her pack whisper at the sound as the wolf called out proudly, "I, Whitestorm, have gave birth to three healthy pups!" Her pack howled as well, happily at their female alpha's success. "Welcome Dusk, Cloud and Ember to your new family! Your new pack!" The pack howled more, cheers arose as the three pups lifted their heads lightly and opened their mouths. Tiny howls also joined the pack's howls as the mother wolf smiled. Her pups had joined the family.

Hope you liked it! Please review!

Wolfhowls :)

Ps. This was a prologue, not a chapter :P 


	2. Growing Up

Spread Your wings and Fly

Disclaimer: I own everything so what's the point of adding a disclaimer? :/

Chapter 1: Growing Up

Whitestorm woke up with a soft wind ruffling her fur. She yawned and looked at her pups, they were exhausted from howling yesterday. She nuzzled them lightly as one began to wake. It was Ember. She muffled a some whimper, feeling her mother's warm embrace shift from her. Whitestorm smiled and joined her pup again, touching her nose with her pup's. Ember whined in a content way and moved towards her mother. Whitestorm watched her pups, their eyes were still closed but it would only be a few days till she could see them. Sparkling with curiousity. Whitestorm barked quietly and saw one of her pack members push some meat towards her. Whitestorm grunted in thanks and took the meat. She sniffed it, picking up the scent of elk. She tore into the flesh hungrily as her puos began to wake more. She soon had devored the meat, wanting her pups to stick to milk. She lifted her pups gently towards her breast as they fed. The comforting milk pouring down their mouths. Whitestorm closed her eyes and rested her as the pups fed...

Whitestorm awoke with large sounds coming from outside the den. The pack were growling and snarling, making Dusk, Cloud and Ember whimper. Whitestorm bared her teeth in her pup's defence. She peered out her den and saw a small yet powerful group of bears. They were grizzlys and were roaring at the pack. Whitestorm tensed her claws and wanted to attack, destroy the bears and protect her pack..and her pups. She growled deeply and began to leave the den but her pup's yelps of fear made her return. She couldn't leave her pups. She just couldn't. Suddenly, a large snarl - louder the rest of the packs snarls - broke the fight. Silence echoed through the forest as a firm voice spoke through everything, "Do it for Whitestorm! Do it for our alpha!" Whitestorm smiled, her mate of course. She heard the pack howl in agreement as the fight began. She leaned back into her den and covered her pups with her wings, blocking out the terrifing noises. The fight lasted for only a hour, the bears had retreated. The pack cheered and sang out in howls of praise and success yet the only howl that made Whitestorm join them was the one belonging to her mate. Nighthowl.

The days went on and her pups became stronger and older. They started to sniff around the den and move about. Whitestorm tried to feed them milk but they refused to, they pushed their mother away slightly and licked the floor. Whitestorm smiled. Meat. She grunted and was soon greeted with a pile of fresh meat. The pups whimpered at the smell, wanting a taste. Whitestorm chuckled and pushed the meat towards the eager pups. Dusk dragged a piece of meat towards him and Cloud which they ate hungrily. However, Ember seemed..solo. She clambed to the top of the pile of meat and ripped away chunks. She ate more than her siblings and soon, the three of them were whining happily. Whitestorm smiled and laid by them, enveloping the warmness from them.

One night, the pups had just finshed their dinner. Their eyes were now open so exploring was the best thing for them. Dusk had soft yellow eyes and Cloud had blue ones like moonlight on water. Ember had copper ones, fiery orange ones that matched her body. They moved around the den, taking in all the smells and sights. The main intrest was the bright light coming from outside. The exit. Cloud followed Dusk as they climbed over things to get to the outside but Whitestorm dragged them back. "Too dangerous and you're all too young." informed their mother. Cloud nodded and Dusk sulked but Ember always tried to escape. She liked to explore and learn things. Dusk and Cloud had soon settled off to the sleep but Whitestorm made sure Ember was aswell, knowing she would run out the den. Eventually, Whitestorm drifted into a deep sleep and Ember grinned. She crept towards the exit, padding along the floor. She reached the light and winced at how bright it was. She pawed the light and yelped as she fell forwards. When she re-opened her eyes, she was greeting with many wolves sleeping upon the floor.

Ember walked around the pack, trying not to wake them as she heard another small whimper. Ember moved towards the noise and saw a small group. There was a mother, father and a young pup sleeping with them. Ember nudged the pup lightly and it's eyes shot open in alarm. Ember yelped and jumped back scared, covering her head. The pup stood up and nudged Ember back and then again (like Ember) jumped back. Ember opened one eye and saw the pup's tail wagging playfully. Ember didn't know much about playing but tried to follow the pup's lead. She also wagged her tail and smiled. She liked playing. Suddenly, the parents of the pup woke and growled at the sight of Ember. They stood up and bared their teeth, making Ember whimper loudly. Whitestorm heard this and snarled, shooting out the den and baring her teeth. The parents growled and backed away, pulling their pup with them as Whitestorm rushed to Ember.

"What are you doing out of the den Ember?" demanded Whitestorm, her voice gentle yet firm. Ember shrugged, "I made friend." The parents smiled slightly, not so angry. The mother spoke first, "Sorry to give you a fright. We thought our little pup was being attacked." Whitestorm bowed her head understanding, "I know Silverclaw. I'm also sorry for my out-burst." The father cut in, "You? Sorry! We are the ones who are most sorry. I am ashamed to growl at an alpha's pup. Whitestorm, forgive us." Whitestorm licked the father friendly, "It is fine Shadepelt. You are the betas which means I have no right to attack than you do to growl at Ember." "Ember eh?" said Shadepelt, "The name matches her perfectly." Whitestorm smiled, "Thank you." Whitestorm turned to the pup, "And who is this?" Silverclaw nudged her pup, "Oh, this is Blaze."

Ember studied Blaze. He was pitch black with a dark red blaze shaped mark across his neck to his left hind leg. His wings were black and a dark red tint, he looked a bit like Ember. Blaze and Ember leapt upon each other, playing happily when a tiny squeal came from inside the den. Whitestorm smiled, "Come on now Ember. Dusk and Cloud are worried, besides, you should be able to see your daddy tomorrow." Ember whined eagerly and raced into the den, grinning at Blaze as she went in. She nuzzled near her siblings and was soon joined by her mother. The three of them slept peacefully that night...

~Ember's Dream~

A large field surrounded Ember, the soft grass swaying past her fur. Ember smiled and padded around the area, taking in the sights and smells. She was then joined by three other pups, Dusk, Cloud and Blaze. The four pups leapt over the wind, racing each other. Dusk was winning as Cloud scrambled about, trying to catch up with her brother. Ember panted, out of breath and laid by Blaze. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Suddenly, a sharp whine came from the end of the field. Blaze and Ember followed the sound and saw a large black wolf kicked Cloud. Cloud whimpered as a heavy blow hit her, instantly killing her. Dusk growled but it only came out as a small bark. The mighty wolf snarled and clawed Dusk, making him bleed heavily. Dusk gasped for air as the wolf clawed him again, killing him. Ember bared her tiny teeth and sprung at the black wolf, hardly making any damage. The wolf shook her off and snarled. He lifted his head high and forced his jaws downwards..on Blaze. He jumped in front of Ember and took the pain, the death. Blaze yelped and laid lifeless on the floor as the black wolf howled with success. Ember cried out in floods of sobs as the black wolf threw the three pup's limp bodies. The wolf walked towards Ember, showing his teeth by curling back his lips. Ember winced and called out in tears, "W-Who are you?" The black wolf chuckled evilly, "Your father!"

~End of Ember's Dream~

Ember woke up in sweat and tears. She whimpered and trembled as she tucked her tail into her body. Whitestorm licked her pup's salty, sweaty fur, "What's wrong dear?" Ember burst out in tears, fear filling Ember. Whitestorm nuzzled her pup and spoke softly to her, "You shouldn't be sad. You'll be able to see your daddy soon." Ember muttered out, her voice shaking. "That's the problem. My dad." 


	3. Ember's Father

Spread Your Wings and Fly

Chapter 3: Ember's father

Whitestorm opened one yellow eye, studying her pups. Dusk and Cloud were fast asleep, dreaming peacefully when she spotted Ember, resting her muzzle on her paws awake. Whitestorm licked Ember's head gently, folding her white wings back. "Did you sleep at all?" she asked. Ember shook her head, staring off into the distance. Whitestorm sighed, "Your father is lovely. He will not harm you." Ember stayed silent, feeling the morning sun hit her. She shielded her eyes with her black wings, their tinted dark red colour becoming a brighter shade of red by the light. The pack howled, waking Dusk and Cloud. "C'mon my dears, it's time to meet your father."

Whitestorm stepped out the den slightly, howling gently. Her howl was carried along the wind, her three pups hiding behind her in awe. Suddenly, a pitch black wolf with slightly lighter black wings stepped from the pack. He had a scar across his muzzle and a gleam of joy in his eyes. He bounded over to Whitestorm, nuzzling her lovingly and licking her nose. "Hello darling." Whitestorm smiled, "Hi Nighthowl, care to meet your pups?"

Nighthowl sat down, just outside the den as Whitestorm pushed out Dusk from under her right, white wing. Dusk's grey appearance shone through as he sniffed his father. Nighthowl chuckled, "The only male your mother said Dusk. You and me eh?" Dusk nodded, grinning and showing his teeth when Cloud came out, running to Nighthowl and hugging him. "Aw, well hello there. Cloud eh?" He stared at her white look, just like her mother. "Just like Whitestorm and Dusk like me." Then Ember stepped out, her red and black looks showing no resemblance to her parents. Yet, Nighthowl swept her up into a hug, licking her ear. "The youngest and most adventerous." Ember smiled when Blaze ran over, jumping on Ember. Nighthowl chuckled and Dusk and Cloud returned to the den. Nighthowl leaned on Whitestorm softly, chatting amongst themselves as Blaze and Ember played.

"Hi, is that your daddy?" asked Blaze. Ember nodded, "Mhm. He seems nice." Blaze grunted in agreement and squealed, being pinned down by Ember. "So, what you wanna do?" asked Ember, shooting a kind glance at Blaze's parents, Shadepelt and Silverclaw. "Um... We could go explore everyone in this pack?" suggested Blaze. Ember grinned, "Awesome, we met the alpha's - my parents - and we met the beta's - your parents. Let's go see the yearlings!" Blaze and Ember raced off, bumping into a group of three wolves. The biggest, a large male snorted. "Pesky pups." The two females rolled their eyes, "You're so grumpy Blizzard." Blizzard was a grey wolf with tufts of white fur, his eyes watching the pups intently. "And you have no idea for how to control a young wolf Moonstream." Moonstream stuck out her tongue, her actions clearly showing Blizzard was her brother. She was also grey, a lot like her brother but with a white under-belly instead. The third female sat in silence, laughing now and again. She was a brown wolf with a lighter brown under-belly, her copper eyes kind. "My name is Wildheart, you?" greeted Wildheart, beaming at the pups. "Ember and Blaze." replied Ember, introducing Blaze for him. Wildheart smiled, "Care to meet my own pup? You three could be firm friends."

Just as Wildheart said this, a male dark brown wolf appeared behind her. His fur had a tint of black as he glared at the pups. "Rotwood." said Rotwood, baring his teeth slightly. Wildheart smiled when she heard whimpering. She turned and saw the two omega's fighting. Whitestorm barked, "Omegas, you are the lowest rank so don't behave like that unless you wish to be kicked out this pack." The two omega's froze, slumping as they sat. Ember and Blaze joined them. The male watched them, smiling slightly. "What are higher ranks near us for?" The female snorted, "Indeed, we're the losers of this pack." Ember frowned, "But you still have a part in this pack." The male chuckled, "Nice attitude kid. I'm Stonebark, you?" Stonebark seemed kind. His light grey fur was dotted with brown and black hairs as he awaited Ember and Blaze's reply. "I'm Blaze and this is Ember." spoke Blaze, his eyes set on the female omega. "I'm Swiftheart." Swiftheart smiled, she was a blonde wolf with sandy-coloured paws and a white tip on her bushy tail. Then, a tiny pup jumped over the two and wagged her tail at Ember and Blaze. "I'm Rain!" She had grey fur and specs of brown. She looked like the youngest pup of the pack. "Hi, I'm Blaze and Ember." said Blaze when he heard a firm growl. "Oh sorry, my parents want me. Bye Ember!" and Blaze dashed off. Ember sighed, "I better get back too. Bye." Rain waved and turned back to her parents, whining with content of meeting new friends.

Whitestorm smiled and howled clearly. The pack joined in and Nighthowl spoke. "Time for your training. All pups go to Wildheart." Ember grinned, a school for wolves? Being in a pack seemed to be getting better and better! 


End file.
